(a) Field of the Invention
This Invention relates to a protection device and method of a read and write medium apparatus, in particular, to an apparatus with merits of data storage and readable and writable memory. The invention can be applied to various apparatuses, such as a portable Hard Disk Drive (HDD), a Pen Driver, a portable PC (Notebook computer), a personal digital assistant (PDA), a CD Walkman, a CD-ROM drive, a CD-RW drive, a DVD drive, a DVD player, a DVD-ROM, a DVD+RW, a DVD−RW drive, etc.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid advancement of data processor technologies, nowadays computer hardware development is no longer confined to the application of conventional desktop computer systems. The popularization of related new and developing computer peripherals, such as notebook computer, Tablet PC, PDA, cellular phone, MP3 Player, CD Walkman, portable data processing apparatus, etc., enable a portable Hard Disk Drive (HDD) to be applied not only to a notebook computer, but also to in the automobile industry, such as an advanced In-Car navigation system and an audio/vedio system. Therefore, data processors are widely applied to information media.
In the century of the explosion of information, people have more demands on the capacity, speed and quality of data access and storage. Conventional data access devices applied with high density, such as Hard Disk Drives (HDD) and CD-ROM drives, both apply magnetic materials on plastic or metal boards for achieving the purpose of data storage. Such data storage method requires the main shaft motor to revolve with high speed and applies a mechanical pickup module (read/write head) to access data. Therefore, when a slight external force is on the apparatus while the pickup module is drifting back and forth on the disc at the speed of more than 5,400˜10,000, such shock may either stop the data access process, or make the disc and the pickup module to contact each other and cause bad sectors on the disc or damage to the pickup module.
A solution was raised to apply a mechanical damping rubber to reduce the resonance, but it is an unreliable method as both HDD and CD-ROM drive possess an inevitable resonance effect during the operation; hence, the amendment of applying a damping rubber to the apparatus cannot increase the capablity of enduring the maximum stress. In addition, another compelling Parking method provided an idea of directly park a HDD or a CD-ROM drive during the operation when an external force applies thereto. The drawback of the method is that the power supply to the HDD or the CD-ROM drive still carries on, so that the HDD or the CD-ROM drive is possible to be re-started and data stored on the disc drive is easily lost. Moreover, it is inconvenient for a user to replay the data on the HDD or on the CD-ROM drive after the external force to the apparatus is eliminated.
Considering limited present technology resulting in the unstability of accessing data by a mechanical pickup module on conventional high density data access devices under shock or collision, how to improve the stability during the drive operation has become a subject to be solved.
In conclusion, the collision-proof and shock-proof capabilities between the invention in non-operating condition of HDD or CD-ROM drive and said methods in prior arts during the drive operation condition are considerable different (according to experimental results, the apparatus turns from operation condition to non-operating condition will enable shock-proof and drop-proof to range from 150 G to 1000 G, and vibration-proof to range from 0.7 G to 3 G).